Shatter heart, mind, and healing soul
by Kuramagurl
Summary: I hope you like this story. It talks about a young girl's life and how it could be perfect in one minute. The next minute it is all messed up. As well, she has power to see shards but she's have problems with some of the characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. But I do own Cathy, Gracie and Yin-Yin in my story.

"Hi! My name is Cathy!" I said to the class.

You're probably wondering what's wrong. Well, my name is Cathy Li and I was transfer into a new school in Japan. I can't even believe it! One moment I was with my friends in Los Angeles, and then the next minute I'm in Japan with no one. The problem is that I'm here because of my punishment.

My punishment was the beginning of a long adventure. I was always getting in trouble and sneaking out of the house. Let's just say, that my last mess lead me to get expelled. It was wrong to hit the guy right where the sun doesn't shine but he deserved it. He thought he was so cool and trying to get into my pants. No way, I was going to allow that to happen. This is how I ended up here.

Today, I started the new school with these two girls who live right next to me. There names are Kagome and Yin-Yu but I call her Yin-Yin. We walked to school today but I had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be good. As we approached to the school, I met this girl, who seemed pretty cool and she came from America. I took her along with my group and I introduced her to the group. O yeah! Her name is Gracie. Besides that, it was pretty good before the bell rang.

The room smelled like flowers yet it had a bitter scent to it. As I sat down with Gracie, the teacher started calling our names but mine wasn't called. "Excuse me sir, my name wasn't mention." I asked the young teacher.

"Mmm… you're the new student, right?" replied the Teacher.

"Yes!"

"Ah! Why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked.

I walked towards the front of the class. All I could see were my friends cheering me on. I took a deep breath and said calmly to the class, "Hi, my name is Cathy and I'm a transfer student." I took another long breath and continued on. After I was done, I went back to my sit and Gracie comforted me.

The day ended with real bang, when this guy and his friend known to be players were trying hook up with two of my friends and me.

"So, new girl do you need a guy? If you are I'm so available on Saturday just for you. So, how about it? I'll even bring my friend Matt with me for one your friends. It can be a double date," said the guy in a confident voice.

I put my foot down and said in a loud for everyone to hear, "First of all, I don't know you. Secondly, I don't date arrogant bastards like you." The boy and his friend Matt were shocked in my response. They started laughing hysterically.

"Honey, do you know who you're talking to? I am Vash Su, the most popular guy in the school. You're rejecting me, I don't think so!" He told her as he was trying to get a kiss from her.

Suddenly, Gracie jumped towards Vash and started to hit him on the head. She said angrily, "My friend said no, stupid. So, leave her alone, you punk! Baka!" She kept on attacking him then she started strangling him. Until Yin-Yin stopped her, she told Matt to take Vash away. Kagome was shocked in what just had happened.

I mediated for a bit and we continued to walk home. Gracie said, "If I ever see Vash again, I think I'll kill him. Anyway who does he think he is? Aarrgh… he makes me so mad!" Everyone just backed away from her and gave her space.

"Pss… I think she's likes that guy," said Kagome to Yin-Yin. Yin-Yin nodded her head agreeing with Kagome.

"You know I'm not deaf! I can hear you and who would like a jerk like him!" Gracie said to Kagome and Yin-Yin.

I smiled about it as I continued to walk towards Kagome house. We were going to finish our project. As, we approached her house Yin-Yin fainted. Kagome and I started to panic. I was already thinking she was dead until Gracie took out her water. She splashed it on her.

"That was refreshing. How about giving me the bottle of water? It was tiring walking those stairs." She replied to Grace.

We dropped our bags in Kagome's room. We went outside and I saw the shrine that Kagome's family had. I told Yin-Yin and Gracie to tell Kagome I was in the shrine. I ran over there, I open the door there was a guy but with dog ears. He just looked at me from head to toe.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are in Kagome's shrine?" I asked him.

"Why do I have to tell you? Are you her mother? For your information, my name is Inuyasha and I'm looking for Kagome," said Inuyasha angrily.

"That's how you talk to a lady!"

"What lady, I see a hag!"

"You little son of …" I was interrupted by Kagome and the others.

"Hey!" They said all together in a happy tone.

Kagome paused for a bit and said happily in a falsely voice, "Inuyasha what are you doing here, huh? Why were fighting with Cathy?"

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. He hesitated to talk but he held her close to his chest. "I just wanted to see you. But I wanted you back in order to look for jewel shards." He replied to Kagome.

Yin-Yin hugging Gracie and said out loud, "Aren't they cute? Too bad it's not me."

"Sure! He was calling me a hag and being a real pain." I replied while walking around and preparing myself to jump him.

"He was being rude by taking away but he's hot." Gracie said to Yin-Yin and I.

"Yeah, he is hot!" Yin-Yin said agreeing with Gracie.

What are they thinking? This guy is rude and mean. Could anything go anymore worse? I wished I knew what this feeling I have is. It's a burning sensation and I see a glowing light on Inuyasha. Should I touch it? This feeling is not who he is but what he has that seems familiar to me.

"What is that glowing light?" I asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What are you saying?" replied Inuyasha.

"She is referring to the shard in your clothes. But how could you see it?" Kagome said in a confused voice.

"What! This is not happening to me." I replied to Kagome.

Yin-Yin took a deep breath and said, "I also have a secret too. I'm a warrior from the feudal time and princess of a kingdom. I came with Kagome to bring back my two sisters. I have them and they are Gracie and you."

"This can't be!" I said to Yin-Yin in a panic voice.

"What! Are you right in the head? We don't even look similar to each other." Gracie said.

My head is spinning very fast. My eyes are closing and my vision is getting hazy. I feel my body is floating yet dissolving away from thin air. Is this an illusion?


End file.
